War of the Summons
by lady-yuna7
Summary: The Summon Wars. It is a great battle where summons and people can gain friends and fight. Dreams grow or end. Zack Fair, a teenager of sixteen, wished he was in the games. Sometimes, wishes do come true...Full sum inside. AU.


A/N: This is just some idea that came into my head when I was cleaning my room and came by some old art that I drew long ago. This is only a…how do I put it? A test? I guess that's good enough. Well anyway, this is a 'test' to see is I should continue it.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, nor it's characters.

**I will be using the summons Square Enix created (Like from other Final Fantasies) As other characters from the other games. I might also be adding OC summons and characters if need be. I posted it up on the Final Fantasy 7 fanfiction because it is based in their world and Zackster is the main Character.**

** I do suggest to read the full summary because you might get confused with the story.**

****

Full summary: The Summon Wars. It is a great battle where summons and people can gain friends and fight. Dreams grow or end. Friendships can also grow. These people who summon such creatures are called 'Trainers'.

Zack Fair, a teenager of sixteen, was a gigantic fan of Cloud Strife, the Grandmaster of the summon wars only at the age of fourteen. The Blond hair man was a genius at the game with his winning summon, Bahamut Zero. It may not be the strongest summon, but Cloud and Zero work extremely well that makes them the winning team. Zack wished he was a trainer so he could, one day, be a good as Cloud.

Sometimes, wishes do come true…

---The Wars---

Bahamut Zero and Leviathan heads came together, sending a great shock wave through out the stadium. Bahamut then flew back and sent a small flare at leviathan. The crowd went crazy as Leviathan fell to the ground then disappeared. On one side the Challenger fell to his knees and his hands pounded to the ground in defeat. On the other side, a small spiky headed blond man walked up to Bahamut Zero and looked up. He smiled at the dragon. The dragon looked down to the boy, growled softly before disappearing in black smoke.

The young boy then turned around and exited the destroyed stage. The crowd was still going wild.

A long way away, far from the city of Midgar, laid a small town of Gongaga. The town was surrounded by forest and near the town was a reactor that gave the town electrically.

In a two story house, on the top floor, in a room, was a young black spiky headed teen that had watch the fight occurred on his television set. He cheered for the younger boy on the screen. His legs were crossed, as his waved his arms in the air and was slighty jumping on his bed.

"Zack, Shut your yap! You're going to wake the dead up if you keep screaming!" yelled a voice from his door that was accompanied with banging.

"But Ma! Cloud just won the battle!" Zack yelled back.

"Boy, that Cloud will always win." Came a deeper voice.

"But Pa! There is always a chance he could lose! I have to see that, even if I die!"

Zacks door opened and saw his parents standing in the doorway.

Zack bedroom was plain as any other bedroom. Bed, table, drawer, window and closet. He also had a Television that sat on its own table, across from the bed. Only difference? He had, what people had called it, 'The Summon War shrine'. It was a long table with shelves on the wall above. Figurines of Summons and trainers laid upon it. Plushies, pictures, mini figurines, you name it; it was probably up on the table.

Next to that, hanging on his wall was an outfit. Zack had designed it. When his mother asked him what he was doing, Zack had replied _'When I become a Trainer, I'm going to be wearing this!' _

It was a simple top and pants that had been modified, Zack had sewn in red fabric that gave it a stripe type of effect. The pants had suspenders that were dangling from the sides and to belt straps attached to them. They were going a different angle to the suspenders. There was also straps across his chest, holding up a weirdly shaped piece of light metal that expanded on across his upper back. There was a blue shoulder guard on his right shoulder. On both of his wrist, he would wear leather cuffs.

Zacks father walked into his bedroom and stood in front of the teen.

"Come down stairs, do your chores, then you can come back up here and fan boy all you want." His father grumbled. Zack just scratched his head.

"Uhh, what were my chores again?" Asked Zack.

"You got to be kidding me Zack. I've been yelling my lungs out for you to vacuum clean, wash the dishes, then to clean the mess you made in the living room. It's a nightmare down there!" His mother said, as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Zack groaned. He didn't want to vacuum clean or wash the dishes; but he could understand his mother when she said to clean the living room.

The previous night, his parents went to a party leaving Zack all alone. He didn't mind though, he got to use the big television to play his Xbox 360. When he had been playing, he got hungry and raided the kitchen. He took packets of chips, soft drink cans, dinner plates when he wanted to warm something up, and other digestible food. In other words, it was a pig sty.

Zack then sighed and got up. He turned his television off and followed his parents out of his room to do his dreaded chores.

--

Zack flopped on the living room floor as he let out a loud sigh. It was dark outside. All that cleaning had sapped his energy. He actually felt quite content to sleep on the floor; and he just did that.

When Zack had fallen asleep, his father walked into the living room. He saw Zack sleeping on the floor and picked him up. Sometimes, Zack was just insufferable with his laziness but other times, he could be really energetic and do all sorts of things when he actually put his mind to it. The boy really was a wonder sometimes. He took Zack into his room and placed him on his bed and covered him in the sheets. He patted Zacks hair before walking out of the room. He closed the door quietly so he didn't disturb Zack.

He turned around and saw his wife standing there. He walked up and hugged her.

"His a silly boy, isn't he." She said.

"Yeah. He says he wants to be a Trainer, but all he does is play games all day." Zacks father explained. His mother just shook his head.

"Or watches the wars on his television set." She helped him try to explain.

He hugged her again, but this time, she embraced it. He then said to his wife that they should also go to bed, and that is what they did.

--

The sunrays leaked through his curtains and hit the boy sleeping. Zack slowly opened his eyes. He bed felt so warm he didn't want to get up. So soft and comfortable…wait bed? Didn't he fall asleep on the living room floor? How did he get up here? Did he sleepwalk up here? That seemed most likely. _'Well I better get up anyway.'_ He thought.

He sat up on his bed and with one hand he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and the other to scratch his head. He then stretched, cracking bones into place. He smiled lazily.

He had a good dream last night. He was in the grand finals of the Summon Wars and it actually defeated Cloud! To Zack, it was beyond amazing. His dream seemed so real, but that was what it just was, a dream.

He sighed, ripped his blankets off him. For some reason, today felt like a good day for him.

He got up and scratched his bum before walking towards his closet to get out his clothes. He then walked out of his bedroom and headed towards the bathroom. He had a shower, brushed his teeth and put deodorant on. He even brushed his hair. Even though his hair was mostly untamable, it did still get knots. After he was done, his hair looked smooth but still contained his spikes.

After he walked out, he jogged down stairs and headed towards the kitchen for food. When he entered he saw his father reading the newspaper and his mother making coffee.

"Hey Ma, Pa" Zack said happily as he walk towards the cupboard to get out cereal.

"Hello baby" His mother replied. She walked up to him and kissed his forehead. She then walked over to get the milk out of the fridge. She walked back to her coffee and poured milk out before handing it to Zack so he could pour it in his cereal.

"Did you have a good sleep honey?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I'm very sure I fell asleep in the living room floor." Zack spoke while tapping an index on his chin.

"You would have if I didn't pick you up and put you to bed, boy." His father said, slapping Zack on the back of his head as the spiky headed teenager walked past him.

"Ouch Pa! Thanks for sending me to bed though, I was thinking that I slept walked there." Zack said as he said down, one hand putting his bowl down as the other was rubbing his head where his father slapped it.

"Don't be stupid boy. You know very well you don't sleep work anymore." He said sternly when he looked to Zack.

"Maybe because you knock it out by slapping my head to many times." Zack mumbled. He fathers face hardened as he heard it.

"Good thing I did. When you sleep walk, you destroy everything, you mongrel." His father soon turned back to his newspaper. Zack just looked at his food and poked parts of it with his spoon.

"Can't you stop doing it? It really hurts." Zack retaliated as he looked back at his father.

"No. It can also knock some sense into that head of yours." He put down the Newspaper, leaned on his elbow, pointed his finger and narrowed his eyes at Zack.

"You know, I think your NEVER gonna be a Trainer." His father stated empathizing on the word 'never' to strengthen his say.

Zack couldn't reply. His face had the look of heartbreak and lost. His mouth was slightly open. Most of it shone in the poor boys eyes. How could his father say that to him? How could a father say that to their own son?! For his sons dream! The one of the two people that Zack knows who would always support him, to said that to him! A father should always be supportive!

The boy closed his mouth and looked down, hair covering his tearful eyes. Even though his father had just said a line or two, it struck deep in Zacks lovable heart.

His father knew how much he loved the summon wars. How much Zack wanted to participate in the event and everything that related to it. To have a summon on his own. Oh how Zack would love to own his own summon. A summon great as Clouds Bahamut Zero or even stronger!

Zack sniffed and his father carried on talking.

"I think it's about time you got your head out of la la land and started to do something productive in your live. Now I got to go to work. You better think of something boy, you are not bumming your life here!" His father got up and left the house. His mother felt pity for Zack and walked up to him.

"Zack don't press yourself too hard from his words-" Before he let his mothers words finished, Zack stood up and ran for the door and slammed it shut.

His mother looked down at the chair Zack was sitting in. There were two tear drops on it.

--

Zack ran out of the house, his feet stomping him away from the building as fast as he possibly could. That lead him into the forest and he kept running deeper in it as he sobbed. He soon slowed down to a stop.

Zack sobbed loudly to himself as he furiously wiped at his eyes to rid of the tears. He sat down and leaned against a tree trunk. He knew this father didn't accept to his dream to be a Trainer, and was also against the idea of making summons fight but to be so mean about it? The way he had said it, is what broke young Zacks heart.

_"I think your NEVER gonna be a Trainer." _

He was going to prove his father wrong! He was going to train, he was going to find a summon, he was going to be famous like the great Cloud Strife! Zack face went serious.

Zack got up and wiped the remaining tears away. He needed to change. A change that involved to stop playing video games, to spot obsessing, to spot being the lazy person he was, to work towards his goal. Even though he didn't have a summon, he was still going to train! He was going to be better, most famous then Cloud! As most people say, it's game on, Strife!

_"…never going to be a Trainer." _His father's words echoed inside his head as he felt a fresh new wave of tears roll down his cheeks. Zack growled!

The spiky headed youth spun around and punched the trunk of the tree five times before sinking back to the ground, hiccupping slightly as he hugged himself. His knuckles spilt and was bleeding only slightly

There was a rustle in the branches before some thing fell and hit Zacks head. The something landed on the ground next to Zack.

"Ow…" He exclaimed before looking at it.

It was a necklace.

---The Wars---

A/N: I know it's not long, so forgive me. It's only a intro into the story. I don't like writing a depressed Zackers…Makes me whine deep in my throat.

I'm also looking for a beta since my original beta is…very busy with life right now, so if you want to beta my stories, just tell me mmmk!

So tell me what you think about this new story. Should I continue? You guys tell me, and you exactly know how haha!

Lady-yuna7 


End file.
